Multi-stage signal transmitting systems are used, for example, in broadcasting receivers. Here, the multi-stage signal transmitting system consists, for example, of pre-amplifier, mixer, IF amplifier and LF amplifier. In such signal transmitting systems the problem occurs that the amplification in the individual stages is subject to straying effects and is also temperature-dependent. This results, for example, in undesirable changes in switching thresholds such as, for example, the switching threshold of a mono/stereo switch-over.